full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Encartra
A relic of a bygone age, Encartra is the name given to a powerful spell book, or rather the entity within the spell book. Encartra is an ancient entity, a strong but forgotten Wiccan who had lived for centuries before her untimely murder and destruction of her coven during the Wars of Religion in the 1700's. Binding her soul to her spell book, Encartra managed to cling to the mortal realm by binding her soul within her book and set about creating a five step plan to reclaim everything she lost. Characteristics *'Name': Unkown *'Alias': Encartra *'Age': 600+ *'Hair': N/A *'Eyes': Green (Glowing) *'Likes': The taste of exotic spices, dominating others, precious stones and fabrics, gaining power, attractive men, attention, magical knowledge *'Dislikes': being placed on a bookshelf or upside down or at an angle, being reminded she is a book, monsters, The Order of St. Arthur, attractive woman, being controlled, Alucard *'Family': Unknown Appearance Book Form Unleashed Form Background Born centuries ago into a coven of Witches, Encartra was considered a prodigy from a young age and was given special attention that allowed her to rise to a position of prominance within the group of witches. Talented and with a thirst for power she steadily rose to the inner most circle of the group, and was considered one of the many potential members to replace the head of the coven if she ever chose to step down. Unwilling to wait Encarta arranged the murder of her own covens leader, but while she was never implicated another member of the coven was chosen over her. Enraged she left the coven on the pretence of finding a way to cope with her grief, and began to travel the world, growing her power and strength. Centuries would pass and over that time Encarta would come to move within the highest levels of Medieval society, a secret encharter within many a court. Here she learned to master the skills at manipulation and deciet, causing whole earldoms to fall to her decitful whims. While initially done to gain rare relics and powerful artifacts, she eventually came to do it out of the simple joy of seeing others suffer, as well as seeing people as little more than playthings. During this time she would meet the young Vampire Alucard, where at a dance she duped him into killing a lord he claimed had insulted her honour. With his assistance she managed to steal from the lord a rare and powerful book, a relic from Atlantis, that she claimed would make her indestructable. Realising he had been tricked the two fought, but the young Alucard was overpowered by the older Wiccan and forced to let her escape with her prize. This one of many acts which convinced the young Vampire to become stronger, and seek out Sir Bedevier. Still now with the book in her possession, Encartra decided to return to her coven and quickly managed to gain many of its members trust with many of the gifts and trinkets she had stolen throughout the years. Still hungry for more, and through her own will she lead them to attack a chache of artifacts stored by The Order of St. Arthur in 1592. While she claimed to be striking out against the increasingly oppressive organisation she actualy used it as an excuse to claim a rare staff that belonged to Otto I of Germany: a famed Alchemist. Using his staff she would topple the leader of her coven and force her former family to serve her whims as she began to plot her conquest of the world. However over the next few years the European magical community was dragged into a secret war against Encartra and her enslaved coven. Her actions had contributed to the growing anti-magical sentiment across the continent. Yet Encartra did not care, for her she felt she deserved power, and in turn those that stood against her would be bought to heel under her boot. Still despite her intentions her terror came to an end when the Order of St. Arthur, the same order she had stolen from, sent a force of Paladins in 1642 lead by one Matthew Hopkins to defeat her forces who had been stirring up unrest in the south of England. In a titanic battle over a lay line, Encartra was cut down by Matthew, and her body was burrned along with the artfacts she carried on her person: the staff and the book. However Encartra did not die, or at least not in a natural sense. The books power, which promised the user to be indestructable took a hold of her spirit and bound her soul to its pages: granting her new life as a magical book. Enraged by her new disability and defeat Encartra plotted to rebuild all she had lost, and return herself to a mortal form once more. However unable to move far without assistance, there was littlie she could do. Through chance she was passed from owner to owner, who through her ability to write in her own pages, steadily used the unwitting individuals to destroy themselves or commit horrific rituals to grant her a new body. Yet each time she came close to escape she was foiled again and again by so called 'heroes' who would thwart her again, and again. She would eventually be bought across the Atalantic and be the one who thought magic to the young girls of Salem, leading to the Salem witch trials. Another plan at domination dammed by dammed witch hunters. It was around this time she found she coould control people with her mind to a limited extent: when in desperation she used her magic to stay a witch hunters hand from destroying her book. Emboldened by this discovery she tried to possess a village, yet in 1805, after two hundreds years as a book, and passing on her powers to others in hopes they could cure her. This too would fail when in defeat she fell into the hands of the village priest who saw her as evil and took her away. Casting her into into the Missipi River as he crossed America to 'drown out her evil.' For the next two hundred years Encartra wallowed at the bottom of a dirty and filithy river, and was driven to near madness in her rage to escape, her mind becomming warped by the isolation. She soon came to seek contact, any contact just to escape the monotony of her solitude. Through chance the section of the river she now lived in was drained and dammed up, her muddy cover being discovered by a worker who handed the ornate book into the local meuseum. Through trading, backroom deals and private auctions she fell into the hands of a meuseum in Everett. And now after years of slumber she reached out, planning to once again restart her conquests and free herself of her prison. Personality Born with amazing power Encartra was raised among magic her whole life and was alive during its height. She has lived for centuries even before her murder and centuries after that through her own magical skill and power, a fact that makes her haughty and arrogant. Indeed it was her perception of her own skill and her own power that caused her to turn to dark magic in the first place, not craving power initially but believing she was too skilled a magic user for it to kill her: and due to a technicality she is right. It was her belief that she was too skilled and her fellow Wiccans to backwards that caused her to turn her clan over to witch hunters so that she might steal their secrets. Still like any being who lived for centuries and hid from mankind Encartra is cunning. Skills developed over long centuries cruising the finest courts in Europe, worming her way into the hearts of the most powerful knights and lords in courts and her own magical powers had left her a master at manipulation and subtlety. She could and still can charm a banker to marry her within and evening and steal his gold the next day. She did this in life because after living for so long regular things became boring for her, and she adored attention to the point where she would murder others, sooner than let them steal her spotlight. She leaned towards seeking the finer things in life as she settled for nothing but the best, and even while a book she mourns her inability to experience the euphoria of such things and grows angry if she is not cleaned, dusted and if she is places on a 'unworthy item' often demanding her followers place a velvet sheet over the table or item they put her down on. Moreover Encartra is very callous, and even petty, as she was caught after killing a peasant girl because she wanted to sleep with her boyfriend. She cares little for others, although does place a sense of worth in her followers in what they can do for her, and while power hungry sees nothing wrong with teaching others magic, believing in making her followers stronger to make them more useful. She even notes attachment to many of them calling them her 'daughters' and teaching them the blood ritual so that they could gain eternal life. Secretly though she is also dependent on them and seeks to breed loyalty, indeed she would never admit to this due to her being incredibly embarrassed after being turned into a book, as seen when her normally controlled composure broke when Jane Amico managed to reverse her curse, or when Alucard finally met her in her book form and broke down laughing. Skills/Abilities Powers *''Immortality:'' While initially she used magic to prolong her life to unnatural lengths, Encartra soul is now bound to the pages of her spell book. This has had the upshot of keeping her alive in spite of the lack of rituals to prolong her life. *''Infinite pages:'' Somehow the book always seems to have more pages to write in. *''Text control:'' Encartra can write on her pages whatever she wishes, and communicates as such, due to her inability of audible speech. Due to her lack of an ability to scream she often writes 'Screams' or 'Shots' after every sentence, articulated by ramming her pages into the angered parties face. *''Telekinesis'': Skills *''Immense magical knowledge'' **''Specialises in curses'' **''Powerful arcane knowledge'' **''Item manipulation'' Familiars Relationships Encarta's Followers/Avatars Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Artifacts